


Docious Magocious

by Naile



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naile/pseuds/Naile
Summary: This, my dear ladies and gentlemen is my first Jyrus fanfic. I am currently obsessed with Andi Mack, so...... yeah.ENJOY!-K





	1. The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi Hi, and welcome to my first Jyrus story. This story is set after Cyrus came out to Buffy in 2x01. I hope you enjoy my little story, which I don't yet know how long I will make it. Only the Universe will know...
> 
> Enjoy!

_CYRUS_ _' POV_

_BEEP..._

_BEEP..._

_BEEP..._

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm. Usually that sound would immediately bring down my mood. But today is a different day.   
Yesterday I told my best friend Buffy about my feelings towards someone.   
That someone happens to be a guy.   
But not only some guy, no. THE GUY, The Walking Sunbeam, Jonah Beck!

Oh yeah I am Cyrus. Cyrus Goodman. I am 13 years old and my best friends are Andi Mack, Buffy Discroll and well...  ... Jonah Beck.

Today I was super happy, because I finally told somebody about my crush. I am finally able to talk to someone. Well...  ... enough morning thoughts.

\--

After I took a nice long shower, I go to my closet and pick out a nice outfit for today. I don't know why, but I want to look good today, so I get a nice shirt, my favourite vest and some black skinny jeans. After I'm dressed I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and style my hair.

'Perfect'

* * *

 

Buffy, Andi and I walked to school together. We talked about a lot of things until we reached Jefferson Middle School.

We walk into the building and go to our lockers to grab the stuff for the next period.

We all met up at my locker, where we also met Jonah.

"Hey Guys!" Jonah chirped happily.   
"Hey Jonah!" We all greeted back. "So, my parents are away for the weekend, so I wanted to ask you guys, if you wanted to come over to my place and have a sleepover?"   
I stuttered an answer: "Y-yeah... ... S-sounds g-great!"  
"Awesome! So I'll see you guys on Friday at 8?" he asks. "Sounds good" Andi said. "Great! See you guys after class!" He yelled after us as he left.

* * *

 

**What happens next:**

**J: Hey, do you want to come over?**

**C: Sure, I'll be right over.**

**J: I was thinking we could watch a movie together [...] Then you could help me prepare the sleepover for this evening.**

**C: Sounds great!**

* * *

\-----------------------------------------


	2. Friday

_** Recap ** _

**J: My parents are away this weekend and I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come over and have a sleepover.**

**C: S-Sounds...      ...g-great!**

**J: Awesome! See you on friday at 8?**

**Andi: Sounds good.**

_**\------------------------------------------------------------** _

_Cyrus' P.O.V._

I throw myself onto my bed after coming home from school. I'm happy to be finally home.

I close my eyes and start to drift off to sleep when a noise came from next to my bed. Somebody had texted me.

I grab next to me and look at the screen of my phone when I see that the text I got was from Jonah.

**JONAH**

_CYRUS_

**Hey**

_Hey_

**What's up?**

_Not much, just lying in my bed._

**Cool.**

**Do you want to come over? We could hang out a bit and I could need some help with the preparations for our sleepover.**

_Sure, I'll be right over. C ya in a few._

**C ya.**

\--- **\---** \---

I get up from my bed and head to my closet.

I pick some brown pants and a blue shirt.

After I got dressed I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and style my hair. It's just a hang, but I still want to look good for Jonah and the sleepover. Most importantly Jonah.

I grab my backpack and head down the stairs and out of the house after saying goodbye to my mom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Jonah's, Jonah's P.O.V._

I just finished getting ready for Cyrus when I hear the doorbell chime.

I head down to my front door and open it to reveal a smiling Cyrus.

I tell him to come in and he does.

"Hi, Jo-Bro!" Cyrus greets me.

"Hey, Cy-Guy! What's up?" I greet him back with a hug.

"Not much, so I'm happy to be here." He answers with a smile on his face.

"Cool!" I say happily. "So I was thinking, that we could watch a movie together. I'll make us some popcorn and get us some coke while you choose the movie. Then you could help me prepare the sleepover for this evening and when we're done we'll just chill a bit." "What do you think?"

"Sounds great!" He approves with a happy expression.

"Okay, so I'll make us some popcorn and you choose a movie." I explain.

"Yupp"

"Great"

**\----------------------------------------**

**What happens next:**

**C: I sit very close to jonah, who has his army lying on the back of his couch right behind my head.**

**J: "That was really nice."**

**C: "Shall we prepare the sleepover?"**

**J: "Yeah Let's go."**

**...**

** ____ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me in the comments if you find any grammar mistakes or know how I could make a passage sound better.
> 
> AND! Please write me some Ideas or events or ships or whatever you'd like to see in this book. At this point I haven't started to pre-write chapters or structure the story the whole way through, so everything's open for additions and improvements.
> 
> Until the next update, have a nice day and thank you for reading! <3
> 
> -K


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good Hair Crew watches a movie together...

**_Recap:_ **

**J: Hey, do you want to come over?**

**C: Sure, I'll be right over.**

**J: I was thinking we could watch a movie together [...] Then you could help me prepare the sleepover for this evening.**

**C: Sounds great!**

* * *

 

_Cyrus' POV_

As Jonah vanishes into the kitchen, I head to his living room.

I turn on his huge TV and make myself comfortable on Jonah's couch.

I take the remote and start NETFLIX.  
'What could we watch?' I ask myself mentally.

Many movies and shows are being skipped until I see my favourite show 'Stranger Things'  **(AN: I'm** **rewatching** **S02** **atm** **so...)**

I know it's not a movie, but we could watch some episodes and then start preparing the sleepover.

After a few minutes Jonah enters the living room with a bowl of popcorn and a six pack coke.  
"Any other wishes?" Jonah asks me with his stunning smile.  
I simply say no because I'm happy right now.

"So, what did you choose?" He asks excitedly.

"Umm, I didn't exactly choose a movie rather than a show." I explain.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Stranger Things" I answer.

"Docious Magocious! I love this show!" He exclaims in a happy and excited voice.

"Cool, so... ... should we start?" I ask.

"Yupp"

———————  
 _Half an hour into the first Episode._

It is dark in Jonah's living room because we lowered the blinds to make it more comfy.

I sit very close to Jonah, who has his arm lying on the back of his couch right behind by head.

It's like the move when a guy suddenly yawns an puts his arm around you. Just that Jonah's arm isn't around me, but very close behind me.

When a scary scene comes up he always puts his right hand on my shoulder to comfort me because he knows that even though I love this show, it is still scary. And I don't do well with scary stuff.

_Timeskip_ _to the end of episode 2 (_ _ST_ _)_

We finished the second episode and Jonah starts removing his arm from behind me.

"That was really nice." Jonah said with a genuine smile.   
I can't stop looking into those dreamy eyes that are staring right back.

'Why is he staring back?' I mentally ask myself, but I can't think about it because suddenly he turns his gaze away from my eyes and to the floor.

"So. Should we start preparing the sleepover?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." H rambled nervously.   
I shrug it off. It's probably because of the show.

\-----------------------------

We start preparing some food. A lot of chips and soft drinks. Jonah bought almost half the store, so we had plenty.

After the snacks were set up I go up to Jonah's room where I had stored my backpack.

I open the door without thinking of knocking and I gasp in shock as I enter.

Jonah Beck is standing there without a shirt.

I am frozen in place because this is way too much for my mind to process.

Jonah doesn't even seem to care because he just casually puts his pyjama top on and goes to where I stand.

"Cyrus?" He snaps in front of my face to get me out of my trance.

"Huh?" is the only thing that I can get out at this moment.

"Is everything okay?" He casually asks as if nothing happened.

"U.. Uh y-yeah. E-Everything's f-fine" I nervously stutter while scolding myself for being so weird. 

After five seconds of quietness we hear Jonah's doorbell chime...

* * *

 

**What happens next:**

**J: "Hey you both!"**

**A & B: "Hey!"**

**\--**

**C: "I think I have forgotten my sleeping bag at home."**

**J: "You can sleep in mine if you want."**

**...**


End file.
